White Legion
The White Legion was a seemingly religious-based faction that was created by the Sith and broke off after it was raided by the Revanites in around 10 ABY. They treat the Celestials as gods, and seemingly worship Neal Akem, as he was one of the only Celestial names that is known. However, that would be a front, their real purpose is to capture Neal Akem and to use him to create an army of Celestial Mutants called Ethereals. It was led by the Starweird Spectre. __TOC__ History The White Legion was formed around 20 years after the Sith were founded, starting off as a small group of only the most elite Sith, trying to capture any Celestial to use for their own devices (even though they didn't know how to yet). It stayed as a covert branch of the Sith, earning more members over time, to the point that they had their own facility to track the movements of the seemingly only Celestial alive, Neal Akem, on Hoth. The scientists in the White Legion eventually developed a device to dampen Neal's power and draw him to Hoth. Upon doing so, they froze him in ice, while continuing to dampen his powers, for 10 years. Over time though, the device placed a side-effect on Neal, reverting his age back to that of a newborn baby and giving him a human form (corrupting the life-force he was made of). After the White Legion unfroze Neal at 1 ABY, they began testing on him immediately. In a hope to add him as another weapon to their quickly-developing army, the Legion began insane training on him as well, with punishments coming after every single centimeter off from the form that Neal was. With 7 years of training, torture, and testing under his belt, the elders at the Legion allowed Neal to attend lunch in the cafeteria with all of the Celestial Mutants in his age group, in an attempt to prevent him from becoming an anti-social serial killer. That was their biggest mistake, as during those lunches, Neal was creating an escape plan with the couple other Celestial Mutants that became friends with him. In which he did escape their facility one year after they allowed him to attend lunch with the others. Following shortly thereafter, and training Ja'Ak Akem and Ethan Akem (as they didn't leave), the Revanite Army invaded as information was leaked of the White Legion's location and practices. Only one Elder survived, and fled to reform the Legion, and he did. Now the White Legion has returned to half of it's power at it's prime. It does still indeed follow Neal Akem as a god, and is constantly attempting to figure out ways to capture him, and stalks him. Every single movement he has made in public, they know about. Spectre's Control After the starweird Spectre remade the White Legion, he took swift mental control over all of the members with one of his several Ethereal abilities- mind influence. This leads several close officers around him to follow every command he gives without fault. The ability is used to sway all of the officers in the order to believe that what they are doing was given to them by a god, which eases their thoughts while they reek havoc, and allows for Spectre to keep a tighter grip on his power. Army (At its peak) -1,000 Delta-Class Ethereals -100 Charlie-Class Ethereals -25 Beta-Class Ethereals -2 Alpha-Class Ethereals -60 Million Delta-Class Ethereal Clones (No special abilities but physical enhancements) Category:Factions